lasttrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Last MBTA Train Times Wiki backup
Last train times for each subway station in the MBTA system (Boston, MA) Notes: 1. For those who don't know, this is a one-year demonstration program of later '''weekend '''service. The other five days of the week, the traditional last train times remain (leaving downtown around 12:45 am). 2. No guarantees from me. Don't blame me if you miss the last train, even if there was a mistake on this site. This is a wiki -- you can fix any errors yourself. 3. Times can differ by a minute or two on Friday versus Saturday nights. I attempted to choose the earlier time. 4. Connections are guaranteed between subway lines at the downtown transfer stations, and to the core late-night bus routes at a few other stations. This means things can run *much later* if something goes wrong. 5. Times are from March 2014. They'll probably be out of date at some point. 6. The T is *not* extending service an extra hour on the fall daylight savings weekend, at least in 2014. Red Line Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Red Line northbound Braintree 1:52 Quincy Adams 1:56 Quincy Ctr 1:59 Wollaston 2:02 North Quincy 2:04 Ashmont 2:07 Shawmut 2:09 Fields Corner 2:11 Savin Hill 2:14 JFK 2:16 Andrew 2:18 Broadway 2:20 South Station 2:21 Downtown Cross 2:24 Park St 2:26 Charles 2:28 Kendall 2:30 Central 2:32 Harvard 2:35 Porter 2:38 Davis 2:41 arrive Alewife 2:45 Red Line southbound to Braintree, Ashmont Alewife 2:10 2:15 Davis 2:12 2:17 Porter 2:14 2:19 Harvard 2:17 2:22 Central 2:20 2:25 Kendall 2:23 2:28 Charles 2:25 2:30 Park St 2:27 2:32 Downtown Cross 2:29 2:34 South Station 2:31 2:36 Broadway 2:33 2:38 Andrew 2:35 2:40 JFK 2:37 2:42 N Quincy 2:46 Wollaston 2:49 Quincy Ctr 2:52 Quincy Adams 2:56 arrive Braintree 3:00 Savin Hill 2:45 Fields Corner 2:48 Shawmut 2:51 arrive Ashmont 2:53 Mattapan trolley southbound: (does NOT wait for last Red Line!) Ashmont 2:45 Cedar Grove 2:46 Butler 2:48 Milton 2:49 Central Ave 2:50 Valley Rd 2:51 Capen St 2:52 arrive Mattapan 2:53 Mattapan trolley northbound: (does NOT connect to last Red Line!) Mattapan 2:33 Capen St 2:34 Valley Rd 2:35 Central Ave 2:36 Milton 2:37 Butler 2:38 Cedar Grove 2:40 arrive Ashmont 2:41 Orange Line Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Orange Line northbound Forest Hills 2:10 Green St 2:12 Stony Brook 2:14 Jackson Square 2:16 Roxbury Crossing 2:18 Ruggles 2:20 Mass Ave 2:22 Back Bay 2:24 Tufts Medical 2:26 Chinatown 2:27 Downtown Crossing 2:28 State 2:29 Haymarket 2:30 North Station 2:31 Community College 2:33 Sullivan Square 2:35 Wellington 2:37 Malden Center 2:40 arrive Oak Grove 2:42 Orange Line southbound Oak Grove 2:10 Malden Center 2:12 Wellington 2:15 Sullivan Square 2:18 Community College 2:20 North Station 2:22 Haymarket 2:23 State 2:24 Downtown Crossing 2:25 Chinatown 2:27 Tufts Medical 2:28 Back Bay 2:30 Mass Ave 2:32 Ruggles 2:34 Roxbury Crossing 2:35 Jackson Square 2:36 Stony Brook 2:37 Green St 2:39 arrive Forest Hills 2:41 Blue Line Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Blue Line northbound Bowdoin 2:29 Govt Ctr (closed 2014-2016) State 2:31 Aquarium 2:32 Maverick 2:34 Airport 2:36 Wood Island 2:39 Orient Heights 2:42 Suffolk Downs 2:44 Beachmont 2:46 Revere Beach 2:48 arrive Wonderland 2:50 Blue Line southbound Wonderland 2:05 Revere Beach 2:06 Beachmont 2:07 Suffolk Downs 2:09 Orient Heights 2:10 Wood Island 2:12 Airport 2:14 Maverick 2:16 Aquarium 2:18 State 2:19 Govt Ctr (closed 2014-2016) arrive Bowdoin 2:23